Trunks Briefs
by Luxzeh
Summary: Trunks didn't have it the easiest in school. Why? His first and last name was about underwear!


**Just a cute little one-shot :)**

**Disclaimer: Would you _really _be surprised if I said I didn't own DBZ?**

**~XxX~**

Trunks huffed unhappily as he walked through the kitchen door way. Walking with an angry stride, he went over to the table and sat down, scowling.

"How was your first day of school, honey?" Bulma asked, turned around facing the counter as she made sandwiches. She hadn't caught the storm cloud above his head yet. Trunks huffed and crossed his arms. Bulma turned around looking at her moody son, "Trunks, don't let it get to you. They don't mean to hurt your feelings." She knew exactly why he was huffing.

"But they do that _every_ year, Mom! And I'm just tired of it!" Trunks wailed slamming his fists on the table. "I already get teased by some of the kids, so I don't want my teacher to either!" He pouted crossing his arms.

"Beat them up then." Vegeta said walking in through the doorway, wearing in his training outfit. He headed over to the sand which platter that Bulma had made for lunch. Bulma smacked his arm when he grabbed a sand which. "Be a good influence, Vegeta!" she scolded, "And we sit down and eat here." She said taking the plate over to the table. Bulma made this platter of sandwiches especially for Trunks since it was his first day in third grade. Also because sandwiches were about the only thing she could make sadly..

"So was it that bad Trunks?" Bulma said turning her attention towards him. Trunks nodded fiercely.

"Yeah! The teacher even explained it so now everybody got it! It was so embarrassing!" he said his face pinking.

Vegeta sat down somewhat temperamental, he can't believe she had the nerve to order him to sit. And that he actually sat!

"What's the boy talking about?" Vegeta said reaching toward the food.

Bulma smiled. "I'm surprised you haven't picked it up yet, Vegeta. I figured you to be more observant being a fighter and all." She teased. Vegeta glared at her, but then quickly did a look-over at Trunks. Trunks was angrily chopping on one of the sandwiches

"I'm not a fighter, Woman. I'm a high-class warrior." he scoffed. There was nothing odd about Trunks, well, excluding his hair color.

Bulma rolled her eyes and smiled. "Trunks Vegeta Briefs. Or what he's referred to at school, Trunks Briefs... Anything strike you about his name?"

"He's named after your uncle or something. Who was named after underwear." Vegeta said bluntly. After a minute Vegeta's eye's widened, "Oh that's just cruel, Woman." he said chuckling. Trunks was bad enough. But Briefs too? That's underwear name times two. Brutal.

Bulma nodded. "Because of that Trunks doesn't get it very easy at school."

"Hn. It could be worse." Vegeta said, before leaving the kitchen as quick as he came. He always sticks to his little schedule. Bulma rolled her eye's, by now she was used to the arrogant Sayian.

"So how was it this year, honey?"

Trunks frowned at the memory of his day.

~XxX~

Capitol Elementary School

Trunk's walked into the third grade classroom with a hopeful smile on his face, for it was a new school-year. And he wasn't in stupid second grade anymore. The rest of the class line was soon inside, and the teacher walked to the front with a peaceful smile.

"Alright class," Mr. Ron said looking around, "Since it's the first week, I'll allow you guys to sit where ever you please. You have three minutes everybody is going to introduce themselves." he said before heading over to his desk.

Trunk's took a look at all the kids in the room. His smile shrank a little, they all looked so _human_. He wished Goten was here, but he was younger and in a different grade. Trunk's decided that if somebody wanted to sit by him, they would come to him. So he walked over to a chair he liked and sat down, everybody should be coming over, he was the heir from a major company after all. Not only that but he was a _prince_.

What Trunks didn't know though that people didn't exactly know _he _was the son of Bulma Briefs and the mysterious supposed husband. Bulma only released Trunks name, she didn't give a picture of him yet. She wanted him to have real friends, not moochers or people who wanted fame.

After a minute a couple kids started taking seats around him. Trunks smiled thinking it was because of him, but really they just didn't know where else to sit.

"Alrighty then, when I call out your name why don't you stand up and tell us a few things about yourself. First up is Darcy Anglu." A girl stood up near the back and told the class about herself. "Thank you Darcy. And next is... Trunks BRIEFS?" He shouted. Mr. Ron starting laughing hysterically. Trunks blushed red in embarrassment. His mother told him that he shouldn't never talk balk to adults, especially teachers. So he just sat looking down, his face red. "Ah-haha! Who would name their kid that? Ah man, that's priceless!" he snickered. He straightened himself up and smiled. "Introduce yourself Trunks." he said smirking.

With a red face, Trunks stood up, taking a deep breath he began; "Well my name is Trunks Vegeta Briefs, and I'm the son of Vegeta and Bulma Briefs," he said with increasing pride in his voice, "My father is a prince and my mother is the CEO of Capsule Corporation. And one day I'm going to be the president of CapsuleCorp.!" He said enthusiastically, his embarrassment forgotten.

Mr. Ron broke out laughing again, "Haha, right. It's not good to lie Trunks. I'm going to ask you again tomorrow, and you better tell me the truth, okay?" Trunks was trying his best not to yell at him, the nerve of him accusing him of lying! But, Trunks kept himself under control and he sat back down, frustrated and embarrassed.

"Okay, Micheal Burns, present yourself to the class please."

"Um.." Micheal said standing up, "Why were you laughing at Trunks?" he asked. Trunk gasped, the teacher _better not _answer that! He would ruin this whole year for him!

Mr. Ron smiled, "It just seems that Trunks first name and last name is named after underwear."

The whole day was all downhill from there...

~XxX~

"And then they all laughed! Mr. Ron actually told them what my name meant!" Trunks whined.

Bulma frowned, Trunks dilemma with his name got worse every year. She thought it was cute! Kids these days can be so mean.

"I think I know a way to fix this Trunks." she said smiling wide, she just got the best idea!

Trunks looked up hopefully, his mom was a genius so she had the best plans! "You can just tell your class about how your father's name is Vegeta-ble. Like Vegetable! Get the attention off of you. Vegeta would never go to your school so he never has to know" she winked.

Trunks smiled and stood up excitedly, "That's a great idea Mom! Thanks!" he said before running off. Bulma smiled. It can't be helped that it was a Briefs tradition that they be named after underwear. Her name did mean Bloomers, but Trunks didn't need to know that.

**~XxX~**

**Maybe I could do a sequel later about Bulla Briefs, aka, Bra Briefs :D Lol, Review? **

**~blackstaar :)**


End file.
